1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of database divisional management for use with a parallel database system. More particularly, the invention relates to a database divisional management method and a parallel database system whereby the number of processors or the number of disk units for database processing is optimized under given loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parallel database systems are proposed illustratively by David Dewitt and Jim Gray in “Parallel Database Systems The Future of High Performance Database Systems” (CACM, Vol. 35, No. 6, 1992, pp. 85-98). Parallel database systems of the kind proposed above involve having a plurality of processors tightly or loosely connected to one another and subjected to database divisional management.
How to configure a conventional parallel database system is at the user's discretion. Once established, the conventional system configuration must remain as it is. With its lack of flexibility, the system configuration may be unsuitable from the start for dealing with envisaged loads or may become incapable of addressing the loads some time after the start of its operative state. In such cases, the desired degree of parallel processing is not available and/or high-speed query processing is not implemented.